


Love Is (The Moment)

by orion_andbeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: LMAO, M/M, idk what im doing, this is a royal au mixed with pokemon au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orion_andbeyond/pseuds/orion_andbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone around Kyungsoo is convinced that the King really wants to bang Chanyeol's sweet ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is (The Moment)

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can pinpoint what I was listening through all the references. Originally from a prompt in One More Chansoo.

Enjoying the calm breeze in his garden, Kyungsoo gently sips on his tea as he waits for his Pelipper, Baek to come perch on a tree branch nearby.  
  
Admittedly, he doesn’t care for the bird, which is why he named it that.  
  
Baekhyini is a fucking parasite.  
  
“Why the long face, sire?” Jongin appears out of nowhere, which isn’t strange considering how he’s a ~~wench~~  wizard. “If I didn’t know better, I’d assume Suho forgot the sugar in your afternoon drink again.”  
  
“Shut it, Jongin. I’m thinking.”  
  
Jongin raises a brow at that, taking his uninvited seat across the irritable king. Just the thought of Baekhyena makes him want to crush a squash. “What’s on your mind?”  
  
At this, Kyungsoo frowns, sending Jongin to a fit of giggles. It really doesn’t take much to irk the royal. “Well, come on then. I haven’t  got all day, you know.”  
  
Kyungsoo squints at his  ~~trusted~~  advisor. “Enlighten me, what do you even do every day?”  
  
“Tend my herb garden, run the apothecary, do all your dirty work, you’d be surprised.” Jongin says, a sly smirk creeping onto his face, his eyes alight with something cynical. “But I do it all in the name of King Do Kyungsoo, of course.”  
  
“This ass-kissing makes me want to eat my own finger. Begone with you, Jongin.” The king decrees, not even flustered in the slightest. Jongin is nice today. Looks like someone will be suffering the Pink Fever again. His advisor is always stupid enough to get a living, breathing person to experiment on his newest brews.  
  
Everyone is crazy in the Littleroot kingdom.  
  
Just as Jongin poofs into the air with a loud cackle, Baek lands on a questionably fragile-looking branch, bearing a letter. Kyungsoo plucks it from the ugly bird and shoos him away.  
  
Baek just stares at him judgingly before flying off, to find food probably. That thing wouldn’t have a mate even if it begs for one. It’s hideous.  
  
Kyungsoo blinks as he rips the envelope, greeted with a blinding neon green paper. The ink is in dark black though.

  
  
_Dear Soo,_  
  
_Hey haha. Um so like B**k just told me that our crop house just went up in flames because a bunch of scary looking Gengars and I don’t doubt that its your doing, so he told me to send you our Reaally Big Pidgeys in retaliation. I just signed the approval paper this morning so good luck! Tell Minseok hyung I mean no harm by the way!_  
  
_And you really should use the iphone I sent you! They’re faster than these letters! I really want to hear more from you!_

  
_With love,_  
_Lil Chan_  


  
  
Kyungsoo has no intentions on keeping up with the rapid growth of technology in these modern times. He prefers the old, traditional methods of doing things, like writing with a quill, or mutilating criminals with a fork. It calms him.  
  
‘B**k’. Hmm. So Chanyeol has finally learned his lesson.  
  
Kyungsoo ignores the fluttering feeling in his heart at the last line of the letter.

  
  
  
Chef Minseok’s screams echo throughout the palace the entire day.  
  


  
  
Kyungsoo ponders on the status quo of his  ~~relationship~~  friendship with King Chanyeol sometimes, but not 24/7, because he’s also a king and he has a lot to think about, like which way to comb his brow on the grand thanksgiving celebration in two weeks and sending more Luhan-trained soldiers to the borders for defence against… attempts at invasion. He’s a really important authority around here. He can’t afford to have Chanyeol running on his mind in his every waking moment.  
  
He just signed the approval paper to send his trusted Noctowls to the Pallet Kingdom anyway. Make it rain Sneezing seeds. Jongin just brewed the last batch too.  
  
Chanyeol’s in for a wild ride.  
  
“Sire, you can always invite him for a royal visit to our palace. Our kingdoms are allied so it won’t be a problem.” Suho suggests.  
  
“No one asked for your opinion.” Kyungsoo retorts, not looking up to even spare a glance at his butler. Jongin snorts next to him.  
  
Suho pouts. “I don’t mean to be a busybody, sire. I just can’t help but notice that it’s been a while since you last met him.”  
  
“This is my style, Suho. Every day is a hustle life.” Kyungsoo scoops a spoonful of chicken gravy and stuffs it into his mouth. “While people like Kai go to clubs in the neighbouring kingdom, I’m here working my ass off to make sure my people sleep well at night.”  
  
“What is a club?” Suho asks, tilting his head to the side.  
  
“It’s a place where I can get busy with your body,” the advisor off-handedly comments, and Kyungsoo doesn’t even need to see to know the ill-intents seeping off of Jongin.  
  
Kyungsoo has no idea why Jongin is still pining after Suho. It’s been a few years. It was disgusting to see him shouting some nonsense about Suho managing to get his heartbeat running away and drums and coming your way. He tunes him out when he starts fast-talking about man in polos and thing on his eyes. Peculiar man, Jongin.  
  
“Anyways,” Kyungsoo saves the dinner. “I appreciate your unnecessary suggestion Suho. You’ll hear from me regarding this tomorrow.”  
  
The butler brightens at that, nodding vigorously.  
  
Calling for his Teddiursa, Kyungsoo sleeps well that night, dreaming of a certain redhead with boisterous laughter and pointed ears.  
  


  
  
Thanksgiving is approaching.  
  
“This passive-aggressive attempts at declaration of love is maddening me.” Luhan confesses whole-heartedly, sharpening his knives in the midst of gruesome hail. Some large Abomasnows are currently lounging around the lakes near the borders.  
  
Luhan is insane on a good day, so Kyungsoo has half a mind to keep a Pachirisu around, just in case he needs to shock someone. “What declaration of love?”  
  
“You’ve got to kid me.” His odd sentence structure matters less to Kyungsoo as he fixes his gaze on the razor sharp weapons surrounding his general. There is a reason as to why Luhan managed to single-handedly destroy the Saffron kingdom. Kyungsoo respects this living legend with all his heart. “This shit used to regulate every month, not every 3 waking hours.”  
  
“So?” Kyungsoo prompts, sitting cross-legged as he watches a few soldiers feed the shrieking giants enjoying their relaxing moments in the lakes. “There is absolutely no harm in this. Abomasnows are gentle pokemons.”  
  
“They won’t be when a knife is stuck on their tooshie.” Luhan mutters, stabbing a log repeatedly.  
  
Seulgi, Luhan’s henchwoman, gasps, scandalized.  
  
“I’m just saying, it is time to cease the terrible mating ritual and just invite the booboos over. I swear I won’t try to slice Tao open ever again.”  
  
Kyungsoo squints at his general so hard he might overwork his muscles. “The only reason why you’re even here is because Chanyeol is dumb enough to believe that Absols can fly.” Kyungsoo deadpans. “You think you will get away if Baekhi didn’t suddenly fell ill?”  
  
Luhan’s smile pisses Kyungsoo off. “And who’s fault was that?”  
  
“What fault?”  
  
“Baekhyun’s ‘sudden’ illness wasn’t actually sudden, was it?” Luhan inquires, sounding smug as fuck.  
  
That can’t happen. Only Kyungsoo can sound smug as fuck. And maybe Chanyeol. Kyungsoo scratches his cheek. “So I might have plopped some Diarrhea Candy in his tea…”  
  
“I knew it!” Luhan hollers, Seulgi at the side choking on her donut.  
  
“But it was all for the sake of our kingdom.”  
  
“Of course it is, sire.” Seulgi responds, gently pushing her tea as far away from her as possible as she reaches for her bottled water. “By the way, your carriage is here.”  
  


  
  
Kyungsoo was lying when he said he would have an answer by morning. It is almost evening and Kyungsoo is still hiding from Suho. That man can be a persistent one if he wants to.  
  
And judging from how spotless the palace has been since that morning, he really wants to. Which is why Kyungsoo is prancing around in the royal library, pretending to read stuff he already memorised 50 times. Anything but to actually answer his own butler.  
  
“What are you hiding from, sire?” Irene, the librarian asks, her glasses threatening to slide off her nose. “You seem jittery. Is anything wrong?”  
  
Kyungsoo is quick to say no. “No.”  
  
“Well then, you should listen to what the newest rumours I just got from my source!” Irene casually pulls him by his sleeve, making him sit in front of her counter. “There is some juicy news!”  
  
“Really now.” Kyungsoo doesn’t have the time-  
  
“Yes! Yes! There is even one about you, sire!”  
  
That’s an easy bait. “I’m listening.”  
  
Irene smiles like a proud mother hen. Not that mother hen ever smiles, I mean, with the beak and all that. Anyways, “Well first things first, it’s been said that Lord Sehun, King Chanyeol’s advisor is pining after his majesties’ butler!”  
  
Kyungsoo’s eyes widen to the size of ping-pong balls. “Sehun wants to get into Suho’s pants? Doesn’t he have standards?”  
  
“I meant Lord Baekhyun, silly. What a heart-warming love story! And it seems like Lord Baekhyun is reciprocating the feeling!”  
  
All Kyungsoo can conclude from this is that Baekhyun – he can finally say his name correctly – is no longer a mortal enemy. Kyungsoo feels like he should treat Baek the Pelipper better now. He might even feed him more Pokeblocks than normal.  
  
“And last but not least, rumour has it that King Chanyeol is also pining after someone!”  
  


  
  
Lethargy. Something Kyungsoo hasn’t felt in, well, ever.  
  
So Chanyeol likes someone.  _What’s the big deal?_  I don’t know.  _Then why are you acting like a zombie?_  I don’t know.  
  
Kyungsoo really doesn’t know, so he seeks Minseok’s help.  
  
“Is little Kyungsoo feeling the blues?” Minseok sing-songs, lifting an impressive looking cake off the table onto the trolley. Preparations are already underway for the Thanksgiving Festival. “Tell hyung everything~”  
  
“Um,” Kyungsoo starts, staring at Luhan helping his boyfriend decorate donuts. Those whip creams are really red in colour, almost like puffy blood. “Well.”  
  
“Well?” Minseok prompts, pecking Luhan on the cheek.  
  
“What’s Luhan doing here?” Kyungsoo redirects, feeling like he’s baring his most vulnerable part to Minseok, like his nipples. Kyungsoo’s nipples are sacred.  
  
Minseok is savage, no surprise there. “He is here because he cannot stand to sit around and enjoy the sandstorm near the borders courtesy of all the Tyranitars dancing in the sun. So, what were you going to confess, little Kyungsoo?”  
  
“Uh,” Kyungsoo sweats a bit. “It’s about…”  
  
“King Chanyeol and how much you’d love to bang his ass?” Luhan chirps in, drawing whiskers on his face with the red-coloured whipped cream. “Hey Minnie, this tastes really good!”  
  
“The blood of my enemies always tastes good.” Minseok deadpans, eyes blank. “Anyways, since you’re not protesting, I guess what Luhan said is true. You want to bang Chanyeol’s sweet ass.”  
  
“Please don’t call it that.”  
  
Minseok ignores that. “Stop complicating things and just invite him here. I’m sure you miss him a lot. That’s the only justification I can find as to why the half-assed invasion attempts are multiplying at a swifter rate lately.” He comments, manhandling the toffees.  
  
“But we’re bestfriends.” Kyungsoo says, and even then his heartbeat quickens.  
  
“Why can’t bestfriends be more than bestfriends, hmm?”  
  
“You mean like, mega bestfriends?”  
  
Minseok stares at him, not amused. “If you weren’t royalty, I would hit you right now.”  
  
“All right, like boyfriends, sheesh.” Kyungsoo pouts. “But he likes someone else.”  
  
Luhan, the bystander of the pity-party Kyungsoo is trying to hold just had about enough with this patheticness. “You’re blind, King Kyungsoo. Literally and figuratively. If you want to know who he likes, then just ask him! Simple as that.”  
  
  
Luhan is a genius.  
  
  
  
_Dear Chanyeol,_  
  
_A little ancient birdie told me that you like someone. Now, it’s totally not my business but my curiosity has peaked. Who the hell is unfortunate enough to catch your attention?_

  
_With full of hatred,_  
_Do Kyungsoo,_  
_King of Littleroot Kingdom_  


  
  
Kyungsoo sends it through this application called e-mailing because Baek just took a trip to Bora Bora Island for a whole year, so.  
  
The reply comes after 2 minutes, and Kyungsoo is enamoured with the iphone for the speed.  
  


  
_Dear Soo,_  
  
_Well to start with he got them wide eyes, cute, thick lips and a /really/ cute smile. And like he’s good in everything and he’s /really/ really cute. He’s also from a royal bloodline and his advisor is a creepy wizard. If you want to get more hints then you should invite me over for your annual Thanksgiving stuff ;^)_

  
_Yours forever and ever,_  
_Lil Chan_  


  
  
  
“Can he be anymore obvious.” Jongin comments from the side as Kyungsoo slams a pillow into his face and screams.  
  


  
  
Frowning. Kyungsoo is frowning. Kyungsoo loves frowning.  
  
“Why does this word seems more unfamiliar the more I read it?” He questions his loyal butler with feeling. “’Fantastic’? It looks Spanish now.”  
  
“That tends to happen when you stare at it for more than 30 minutes, sire.” Suho sighs and pinches his temple, his stress ball looking sad and lonely on his lap. “I could-“  
  
“No! I need to do this!” Kyungsoo yells passionately, dipping his quill into the pot of ink with fervour. “Chanyeol is coming!”  
  
Suho dies on the inside at the confirmation despite being the one who introduces the idea. Sure, he likes Chanyeol, the young royal is charming in his own ways. But with Chanyeol, comes…  
  
**Oh Sehun.**  
  
“Sehun won’t pull any stunts, I will make sure of that.” A dulcet voice rings right into Suho’s ear, causing him to flinch. His depressed stress ball falls down with a thump, lies forgotten.  
  
If there’s something worse than  **Oh Sehun** , it’s  **Kim Kai + Oh Sehun**.  
  
Suho might collapse before the week ends.  
  
  
  
After a few days full of desolate sighs, Kyungsoo wakes up refreshed, confident and ready to tackle the giant of Pallet Kingdom  _down_. He brushes his teeth vigorously, takes a very extreme bath and fits himself into a very flashy robe. If Chanyeol is coming then he’s going to come with his jaw dropping.  
  
Kyungsoo just forgot one thing.  
  
Chanyeol is  _extravagant_.  
  
His carriage isn’t even a carriage, it’s a moving vehicle with four wheels and a sleek looking exterior, dark black in colour. A quick glance towards Jongin tells him that this is a Lamborghini Veneno - whatever the hell that is – and that his whole entourage are clad in what the people of this century call ‘tuxedos’.  
  
Large Ferrets accompany the king himself, followed closely by that 5 inches tall Baekhyun Thing next to him, like always. Jongin sends him a telepathy that says ‘he’s as tall as you’ but Kyungsoo is too preoccupied in squinting amorously at Chanyeol to kick his dick. Sehun is already sticking close to Suho like the leech he is, changing his mundane brunette to a blinding blond.  
  
And to top the icing on the cake, Luhan fucking giggled at a servant boy that passed by. Asexual Luhan who only likes cat-like chefs. That Luhan. Boy should be thankful Minseok is not here to witness that, or else someone is getting their dick served for the feast tonight.  
  
Kyungsoo vanquishes all thoughts of fried dicks and focuses on Chanyeol doing his best attempt at flattery, his eyes shining brightly at the sight of the tiny king in front of him. “My, my, you look a bit… taller, dear Soo.”  
  
“Shut up and hug me, you big oaf.”  
  
And just like that, the throne room bursts into loud chatters and the atmosphere turns into a festive one.  
  
  
  
That night, Kyungsoo chases Suho out so Chanyeol can sing him a song from some guy called Legend John. They flop down together onto the comfy bed later, Kyungsoo’s hands engulfed by Chanyeol’s larger one.  
  
“So, dear Soo.” Chanyeol tries, snuggling close into Kyungsoo’s oversized robe. “Are you ready for what I have to say?”  
  
Kyungsoo bashfully shifts on his bed, not daring to make eye contact. “No?”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
